particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kafuri Air Defense Forces
The Kafuri Air Defense Forces (Majatran: قوات الدفاع الجوي; tr. Quwwat al-Difae al-Jawiyi) are responsible for all defensive aerial operations in Kafuristan and in areas of operation for the Kafuri Armed Forces. The Air Defense Staff is responsible for the day-to-day operations of the Air Defense Forces; they work alongside the Air Staff of the Kafuri Air Force who are responsible for similar, but more offensive aerial operations in Kafuristan and in areas of operation for the Kafuri Armed Forces. Kafuri Air Defense Forces maintain 10 squadrons of interceptor fighter jets, upgraded variants of the Trigunian MiG-21, known as the MiG-21-97. These squadrons are dedicated solely to the aerial defense of Kafuristan, half of these squadrons are equipped to be deployed to conflict zones for aerial defense operations in the rear of the armed forces. Kafuri Air Defense Forces are widely seen as some of the most capable and battle tested aerial defense forces in the world due to the presence of numerous enemies surrounding them. History Air defense squadrons *675 Air Defense Squadron (x7 MiG-21-97) - assigned to Abi'nadi *776 Air Defense Squadron (x7 MiG-21-97) - assigned to Abi'nadi *11 Air Defense Squadron (x7 MiG-21-97) - assigned to O'mer *109 Air Defense Squadron (x7 MiG-21-97) - assigned to O'mer *110 Air Defense Squadron (x7 MiG-21-97) - assigned to Jerze'har *567 Air Defense Squadron (x7 MiG-21-97) - assigned to Jerze'har *922 Air Defense Squadron (x7 MiG-21-97) - assigned to Pabeus *283 Air Defense Squadron (x7 MiG-21-97) - assigned to Pabeus *29 Air Defense Squadron (x7 MiG-21-97) - assigned to Nekkah *990 Air Defense Squadron (x7 MiG-21-97) - assigned to Nekkah Kafuri Shield Kafuri Air Defense Forces also operate the “Kafuri Shield” AWACS command and control system that is actively operated by static radar installations and AWACS regiments operated by the KADF. These are linked with numerous Air Defense Regiments and regular military units that are equipped with a variety of strategic (regional), tactical (army/corps), and brigade and battalion level anti-air and anti-missile defense systems. The Kafuri Shield is a complex software program as well as operational program that focuses on AWACS as a means to defend against both foreign attack and foreign assault. The “Kafuri Shield” operates in a 3-2-1 layer of defense. The primary, larger more powerful anti-air and anti-missile defense systems are located on the outer rim of the country, usually facing the enemy whereas the second line of defense, traditionally smaller than the level 3 anti-air and anti-missile defense systems. The second line of defense is where the majority of mobile and more specific anti-air and anti-missile defense systems are located. Level 3 are traditionally where systems such as the S-300K (slightly modified to meet the standards of the Kafuri Shield program) are located and are more permanent, out-ward facing bases. Level 1 defenses are traditionally smaller, older less mobile anti-air and anti-missile defense systems that are assigned to guard locations within cities and towns that are strategically important. Traditionally Governorate capitals will have enhanced level 1 protection and al-Kasraj has an entire air defense regiment dedicated to the city and its outlying parts. Level 2 forces are found around the oil fields and refinery equipment and likely to be more mobile due to the vast areas that they cover. Category:Armed Forces of Kafuristan